The Director of the Administrative and Clinical Services (ACS) Core will be Dr. Susan Chang and the Associate Director will be Dr. Jennifer Clarke. The Administrative component will be led by Dr. Chang and the Clinical component will be led by Dr. Clarke. Dr. Sarah Nelson and Dr. Daniel Vigneron will serve as co-investigators in order to provide oversight of the technical aspects of the Projects planned. Dr. Chang is the Director of the Division of Neuro-Oncology and is the overall PI of the PI and was as well as the director of the Administrative Core of the prior PPG. She is experienced in the coordination of multiple projects and cores and has effectively provided the leadership for the successful activities of the previous cycle. She has demonstrated clear commitment to providing oversight of the PPG. The specific aims of the ACS Core are to provide Administrative and Clinical services to all our Projects to accomplish their Specific Aims and Research Plans. Administrative support will include fiscal, grants management and clerical support for annual progress reports and manuscript preparation, and organization for meetings between the key personnel from the projects and cores, as well as for meetings with the External Advisory Board. Two of the Projects will involve patient research studies and the clinical component will provide the infrastructure and personnel to allow the conduct of non-therapeutic and therapeutic research studies. This will include clinical scientists, neurosurgeons, research nurses and clinical research assistants, as well as clinical space to obtain informed consent, treat, and follow patients enrolled in clinical studies within all the Projects. The overall goal of the ACS Core will be to facilitate the interactions of the members of this P01, provide clinical research support for the Projects, and administratively coordinate activities of the P01investigators. The following table depicts the distribution of effort provided to the four Projects by the two components of the ACS Core. Component Project 1 Project 2 Project 3 Project 4 Total Administrative 25% 25% 25% 25% 100% Clinical 60% 0% 0% 40% 100%